


Family

by SkyLynnx



Series: Memories [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kids, Memories, a little hurt/comfort, love and family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: While on vacation, Korra and Asami think back on some painful memories and come to an understanding that there would always be hard times, which had them forever grateful for the family they made together. This takes place several years after the birth of their daughter.This is part 3, so reading the first two is essential! Don't worry each one is only 5000- ish words long.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone hoping for more of this series... here ya go! Also, I may have one or two more parts, so that the series will have come full circle.
> 
> So Lin/Kya are in this series, because, of course they are :), However, they are a little younger, like mid to late 40's.

 

Korra pulled into their spot at the campground. Looking into the rear view mirror at Akira, nearly eight now, was in the back sulking. Exchanging glances with her wife Asami, they both just smiled.

"You know you couldn't go with your grandparents." Asami reminded her. She just continued to pout.

"She looks like you when she pouts." Asami whispered to Korra, she just snorted and replied.

"But her temper is just like yours." and promptly got out of the SUV leaving Asami to shake her head.

"You should have just sent me to the south." Akira huffed once out as well.

"Definitely would like to have done that many times." Korra muttered as she stretched and then received a playful swat to her stomach by Asami.

"Be nice."

The sun was shining, there was a small breeze and their spot was surrounded by trees and far enough from other campers for some peace and quiet.

"I guess you could have gone with your aunts, Kya and Lin." Asami said with a knowing wink to Korra.

"What?!" Akira blurted out. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" now the little girl was pissed.

"Sorry." Asami shrugged, her smile never leaving her face.

Akira stomped off to sit at the picnic table and pulled out her phone.

"Nope, you aren't going to be on that for the entire time." Asami grabbed her daughter's phone.

"How am I supposed to talk to Reese?" Akira protested but her mother just gave her another shrug.

"Don’t worry Akira, your mother doesn't get to have her phone either." Korra said and grabbed her wife's phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey… Korra!" The engineer yelled trying to reach for it.

Korra held it just out of reach, while her other hand was on Asami's chest.

Akira started laughing. "Haha… you don't get your phone either."

Asami's green eyes flash with annoyance, despite being on vacation, she was after all the heiress of Future Industries, that meant she really couldn’t take a break.

"Gimme a kiss." Korra said with a smirk.

She didn't reply just pulled her wife into her, kissing her slowly, all the while their daughter made gagging noises. As Korra's hand came down to her side, Asami had opened one eye and then immediately snatched her phone back and broke the kiss.

The painter just shook her head. "Come on, help me with the tent." Korra waved Akira over.

Asami smiled while looking around the area, this was perfect, they had rented out a double spot as friends would be joining them a little later on. The only other time they had taken a vacation was to the south right before Akira went to school. Her wife and daughter had so much fun in the snow and Akira didn’t want to leave, she wanted to live with Korra's parents, but once back in the city, she was eager to go to school. Back then Akira didn't have any concept of money and still really didn't and while they could afford to send her to private school and buy her anything she could ever want, they didn't. She went to public school and Korra bought all of her school supplies, which Akira had picked out. They knew at some point Akira would learn of the wealth she was born into, but Asami had been taught that money wasn't everything and they could certainly teach their daughter to be humble as well.

 

An arm went around her waist, as lips were pressed against her cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

Asami sighed happily. "About Akira's first day of school."

"That was certainly an experience. I thought she was going to be crying but nope…. You did instead." Korra said with a chuckle.

Asami turned on her with one eyebrow raised. "As I recall, you also cried a bit."

Luckily she was saved when Akira called to them. As the couple turned, their daughter stood with her hands on her hips, with a few tent poles at her feet. "Someone has to help me."

"Oh spirits…. it’s like a mini version of you." Korra said then immediately ducked out of Asami's reach, she probably was going to get a swat for saying that. Nevertheless, the engineer joined in, the sooner the tent was up, the sooner they could relax.

 

_"Korra, hurry up!" Asami waited in their kitchen with Akira, spirits knows what her wife was doing._

_"Found it." Korra shouted back bringing Akira's favorite hat over._

_"Thanks mom." Akira said as Korra gave her a hug._

_"Ready now?" Asami asked with smile._

_"Yup." the little girl said and headed for the door._

_"Asami?" Korra asked softly, she had tears in her eyes. "Hey… come here." Korra embraced her wife and as they were about to kiss, Akira called out._

_"Moms! Come on! I can't be late!"_

_That made her parents laugh._

_They could have sent her to a private school, but didn't, so as the family pulled up to the school, amongst hundreds of other kids and their parents. Korra whispered, "This is really happening.”_

_"Yeah." Asami simply said. There little girl was growing up._

_Akira was out first very eager to meet everyone and find her class. She pulled on both her mom's hands dragging them through the crowd of people. Akira was very outgoing, like Korra but without the cockiness, not yet anyways._

_"Slow down. We have to find your class." Asami said a bit anxious, there were so many people, but their girl was determined to pull them through._

_The two primary teachers were outside as their respective students came to them._

_"There." Korra said kneeling next to Akira while pointing to one of the teachers with her name displayed._

_"Okay moms!" Akira started. "Bye." and let go of their hands._

_"Wait!" Asami exclaimed and knelt by her wife._

_"Be good." she started as Akira stood in front of them. "Listen to your teacher and stay out of trouble." The little girl was starting to get annoyed and whined. "Okay… let me go, please." by this time she was bouncing slightly on the spot._

_"Go on." Korra said taking Asami's hand._

_They stood as she was off. Korra wiped at her eyes and Asami sniffed back her tears._

_"Alright then… let’s get to work." Korra announced needing something to distract herself with._

_The engineer agreed._

_Once at work, Asami's parents were waiting for them. They wanted to see pictures, the young couple had only taken a few in all their excitement. Knowing they both could use a distraction. Hiroshi had something for Korra to do and Yasuko had something for her daughter and like that they were pulled in opposite directions._

 

Akira’s sudden high pitched voice drew Asami from her thoughts. She turned as a very familiar vehicle was heading towards them. On that very first day of school Akira had met her very first friend, and they remained very good friends to this day.

"Mom! Is that? Is it?" Akira bounced around Korra.

"Calm down." Korra said with a smile. The SUV stopped and a little girl about Akira's age got out first. The girl had very dark brown, nearly black hair, her tanned skin was a shade darker then Akira’s, and she had brilliant blue eyes.

 She rushed into Akira's arms and they squealed with delight.

"Spirits! I can't believe your here. My moms’ took my phone, so I couldn’t message you!" Akira explained.

"My parents took my phone too!"

"See Reese? Your mom and I knew you would like it here." A very familiar female’s voice said.

Korra and Asami looked to the two older women coming towards them and smiled, they both seemed to have more grey hairs then before.

"Lin, Kya." Korra acknowledged as Kya hugged Asami.

"Sorry, we would have been here earlier, but someone was being difficult." Kya said eyeing her daughter.

"Tell me about it." Asami agreed. Both girls just gave them sheepish grins.

"Come on Korra… help me with the tent. Those muscles of yours are for more than show, right?" Lin said with a quick gesture to said woman. Being in a tank top, Korra flexed her muscles a little.

"They are quite useful for impressing the ladies, you know." Korra said with a quick look to her wife and she could see the barest hints of a blush.

"I hope your muscles are for more than show too, Chief." The young woman playfully hit Lin's shoulder before heading for the SUV.

"You know they are." Lin said smugly before calling to the kids for their help.

Asami was left shaking her head, but noticed Kya's tanned cheeks had also gone red. "We just had to marry two very cocky women, didn’t we?" Kya said with a little laugh.

 

Within two hours both tents were set up and the little girls’, in all their wisdom, said their parents could take one and they would take the other. Lin was prepared for that and they brought along another smaller tent just for them.

They looked at each other excitedly, now they wouldn't have to sleep with their parents. By the time everything was said and done, it was supper time then a campfire in which Akira had fallen asleep on her mom while Reese was asleep on Lin.

"Asami… no phone… please?" Korra said as she saw the bright light.

"I can't really ever take a day off Korra, you know that." Asami said but she couldn’t really get upset, they didn’t want to have their phones on this trip, but Asami was always being needed for something.

"Yeah." Korra muttered and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Then the mood turned somber.

"Kya is the same way." Lin spoke up, but gave her wife a loving smile.

"So are you miss Chief of police." Kya replied with a smirk before taking Lin's offered hand and gently squeezing it.

Korra was really the only one that didn't need to worry about her work outside of work. "It must be challenging for you both to raise a kid with your busy careers." Korra commented, after all it was hard for her and Asami at times.

"Sure, but it’s so worth it." Kya said, they loved their little girl. It had been the best decision ever.

 

_Kya and her medical team had done a successful C-section. The mother did have minor complications and would recover just fine, as for baby Sato, she was healthy and happy._

_Just in time Kya thought, of course she would have stayed to see this through but was excited to head back to Republic city. She had arrived in the south two weeks ago, while her wife, of six years stayed back making sure everything with their adoption papers went through and of course her job. It was an exciting time for them, they would be adding to their family, a two and a half month old baby girl and Lin was weeks away from her promotion to Chief of police. Sure, they were in there early 40s, but if they didn't start a family soon, it was unlikely they ever would._

_Hours later the doctor was catching her flight. She was nervous but so excited at the same time._

 

"Hang on. You spent two weeks in the south just for us?" Asami asked in disbelief, with a quick glance at Korra, who was also stunned.

Kya nodded. "It was alright, Lin took care of everything at home just fine."

"Sure…. that's what we'll go with." Lin snorted, she was so happy when Kya got back though.

Remembering that time well, Korra and Asami looked to each other, they had been so happy that Akira was healthy and it gave them hope to try again.

 

_Next year Akira would be going to school and Asami was thinking it was perhaps time to add to their family. Korra had come into her office at Future Industries after having dropped their daughter off at the daycare within the company._

_"Sorry… I’m not late, am I?" Korra said out of breath._

_Asami chuckled softly as she came to her wife._

_"No love… your on time." she said while smoothing out the collar of Korra's work shirt._

_"Just get out of the booth?" Asami said seeing a thin sheen of sweat on Korra's face._

_"Yeah, I was gonna wait until after this, but…" Korra trailed off as Asami was smiling._

_"And you really don't need the details huh?"_

_"No no, it’s not that."  The engineer moved even closer putting her arms around Korra's neck. "A simple yes or no would have been fine. But it’s so cute to see you explain yourself." Asami said right before kissing her._

_Korra gently guided them backwards to the edge of Asami's desk. A strong arm came around the engineer's back, the other was sliding up her side. Getting very lost in their kissing they didn't even hear the door open._

_"I can come back if you guys want me to." Kya announced her presence._

_They pulled away quickly both blushing._

_"No, we're good." Asami said coming to the couch in the corner of her office._

_Kya had pulled up a chair in front of the couple, they both looked so hopeful._

_With a breath and a steady voice, she explained that neither one would be able to get pregnant, no matter the method. The damage Asami sustained during her pregnancy and C-section would put her life and the babies’ in jeopardy throughout another pregnancy. Asami was upset, she actually liked being pregnant for the most part, and they figured if Asami couldn't carry, Korra would. But that wasn’t going to be the case either. Kya had taken a moment to compose herself before explaining why Korra couldn't carry a child. As the doctor spoke Korra's eyes welled up with tears, as her wife gripped her hand tightly._

_As a painter, Korra had been exposed to all sorts of chemicals, while she was careful they still could cause infertility and/or birth defects. However, most heartbreaking of all was that this just didn’t happen overnight. The damage had been done long ago, in the first few years of painting, had she known that, Korra could have prevented some of the damage. But now, it was far too late to do anything about it._

_Korra had hung her head, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry." Korra cried while looking at Asami, who immediately put her arm around her shoulders pulling her in._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for." Asami reassured as she kissed the top of her wife's head. Korra simply nodded but continued to cry. The doctor couldn’t help and let a few tears go too. She hated delivering such terrible news._

_"Korra," the engineer lifted the woman's face with her hands. "You don't need to be sorry--" Korra interrupted in a shaky voice. "If I wasn’t a painter, we could have more kids."_

_Asami hushed her. "If you didn’t paint then maybe we wouldn't have met, fell in love and have the daughter we have today."_

_The painter nodded while wiping her eyes. Pulling Korra into her chest again. Asami looked to Kya. Maybe, just maybe if she asked again, if she could get pregnant, the answer would change._

_"Are you sure about me? How risky is it? Can the risks be reduced some how?" Kya held up her hands stopping the young woman's questions._

_"The risks are life threatening, the chances of you surviving, just giving birth alone, are very slim at best. The chances of the baby even surviving passed the first few weeks is nearly zero."_

_That news broke Asami's heart even more, as she rested her head against Korra's._

_"I'm so sorry." Kya said after a few minutes, once the couple had calmed._

_"Thank you." Asami was grateful their friend had told them._

_The doctor stood followed by the couple._

_"Thank you." Korra expressed her appreciation and hugged Kya. With goodbyes the young parents were left both feeling depressed._

_Korra sat back down on the couch heavily. "I’m really sorry."_

_Asami shook her head at Korra. "I’m sorry too. I should have been more careful during my pregnancy."_

_"What? How could you have known?" Korra asked while getting up and hugging her._

_Several moments of silence followed before they pulled away. Agreeing they should get back to work and they could discuss this later, when they might not be so emotional._

That time wasn’t that long ago and it was still a little painful. Korra kissed her daughter's head again. They could have adopted, like Lin and Kya, but in the end, they had agreed they would focus on Akira.

"We should get to bed, because these two will probably be up at the crack of dawn." Lin suggested, and it was best to let that heavy topic go.

Lin and Korra placed their kids in their own tent before heading to their partners.

Once in Korra stripped down and was naked while Asami was in an oversized T-shirt.

"You should probably wear at least underwear." Asami suggested, but certainly liked the view.

"She knows not to bust in without checking first." Korra said laying down on her back arms behind her head.

"But she doesn't always check." Asami warned, but her hand reached out caressing those tanned abs.

"Then I guess, we'll have to explain about the birds and the bees." Korra said with a smile, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her wife's fingertips.

"You will be teaching her about that, if we get caught." The engineer said cuddling up next to Korra.

She just hummed in response right before the soft tones of Asami’s phone went off.

“Oh come on.” Korra said frustrated, she was liking where the engineer’s fingers were going.

Asami had shot her a weak smile as she checked her phone.

“I don’t care who it is. We are not leaving until Sunday.” Blue eyes pinning the woman next to her.

Asami just cringed at that stare down, she knew Korra was getting upset. “Well if its’ either my mom or dad then yes, I will be leaving.” And her wife let out a low growl.

“But it’s not. It looks like some of the shareholders have more money than brains.” The engineer groaned, and replied to the email, making sure to add that she wasn’t to be bothered anymore.

Korra remained on her back and Asami snuggled up again saying. “Sorry. I love you.” But Korra refused to look at her, as she pouted. “Love you too.” She said hastily though.

“Night.” Asami whispered and gave a tanned cheek a quick kiss.

Korra brought her arm down around her wife’s back, but she was still upset.

 

_“Again?! Asami!” Korra paced in the engineer’s office at the end of the day._

_“I need to do this.” Asami flashed her green eyes, her painter knew how important her work was. “Please just get Akira and go home, I’ll try to be quick.”_

_“Yeah right.” Korra rolled her eyes._

_“What?” Asami asked but she heard, she was daring her to repeat it._

_“Nothing. “I’ll see you at home.” And with that Korra was off. Asami didn’t bother to dwell on their most recent argument over working late._

_Korra took the elevator down to the main floor of the production building, were the daycare was. She was trying to calm herself down, it was Friday and tomorrow was Akira’s fifth birthday and Korra just knew Asami would be working, probably in the morning and then being late for the party in the afternoon. It had been months since they learned neither one could get pregnant again. Korra had been more torn up then Asami and they went through a bit of a rough patch of working late, arguing, and Korra had slept on the couch a couple of times. But when things started effecting Akira they realized they needed to work things out, for their daughter, and for each other. They were better together then apart. Korra stood outside the daycare, looking through the window and sighed, they were fighting about working again or at least that’s what Korra told herself. Akira was playing alone, although she didn’t seem to be unhappy about it. There was so much of Asami in her, as she was building something with blocks. Her daughter’s two different colored eyes spotted her mom and she went for the door._

_“Hey baby.” Korra said picking up the girl._

_“Hi…” Akira said hugging her mom around her neck._

_“Have fun?” she asked and Akira nodded quickly with a smile._

_“Where’s mother?” the little girl looked around, they usually picked her up together._

_“Working.” Korra tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice._

_“She will miss my birthday.” Akira pouted, Korra gave her a weak smile. It always tore at her heart knowing Asami working effected their daughter. Akira now knew if her mother was working, she’d probably miss something in her life._

_“She won’t.” her mom reassured, but wasn’t holding her breath._

_Korra made supper for herself and Akira, gave her a bath and put her to bed. 30 minutes later Asami showed up, Korra swore she did that on purpose._

_The engineer didn’t even try to apologize, because why bother anymore._

_“She’s asleep.” Korra said from the couch, as Asami was looking around for her._

_Her wife remained silent as she rose from the couch. “Working tomorrow?”_

_Asami swallowed and after only several seconds of staring into blue eyes she had to look away._

_“Figures, well you can tell your daughter you won’t be at her party. Cause I’m not gonna be the one to disappoint her.” Korra said then turn to stomp off._

_“What do you want me to do?” Asami asked rather desperate._

_Korra stopped and turned. “You know what I want you to do…. But we’ve been down this road before, you won’t, so I’ve given up asking.”_

_“So what? I’m just supposed to stop working. We were together for two years before we even got married, you knew I worked a lot. For spirits sake Korra, I took a lot of time off to have our daughter.” Asami was getting upset herself now, she was constantly having to defend against working, even though her wife knew she worked a lot. This argument was always the same though, it was getting really old._

_“And now we can’t have any more.” Korra said what she was really upset over._

_Asami’s eyebrows pinched together. “You still haven’t come to terms with that?”_

_Tears formed in Korra’s eyes as she clenched her fists at her sides. “No. I’ve always been devastated by that news.”_

_The engineer stepped closer. “Why didn’t you say anything?”_

_“Because, you seemed fine with it.” Korra said through tears._

_Asami’s eyes softened and she pulled her wife into her arms. “Oh Korra, I’ve always wished we could have more, but sometimes you just have to move on.”_

_With that comment Korra pulled away quickly. “What kinda of attitude is that?”_

_“There’s nothing we can do about getting pregnant again, and for me thinking about it hurts. I’ve come to accept that I have to move on, or else I would never be happy.” Asami explained, they had never really talked about their feelings on this, just decided to focus on their daughter. Ever since that first rough patch after receiving the news they had never really gotten over it or at least Korra hadn’t._

 

Korra’s eyes popped open, Asami remained asleep, all was quite in the tent. She had been thinking about the fights they got into about work, about not having more kids. Between reminiscing about that time and Asami being bothered by work, while on their vacation, she wasn’t surprised she was thinking about that time.

They didn’t argue about that anymore, because after that day, Asami had showed up at Akira’s birthday, and promised them both she would work less. That was three years ago, and she had kept her promise and Korra well, she had gotten professional help with her issues, since it wasn’t something she and Asami could work through on their own.

 With a quick kiss to her sleeping beauty’s forehead, Korra relaxed and fell asleep, content with the knowledge that she and Asami could get through anything… if they worked together.

Lin wasn’t wrong, both girls were up and full of energy, barely able to sit and eat breakfast.

“We are going on a bike ride.” Reese announced as they grabbed their bikes.

“Oh no!” Korra called. “Sit down, young lady and finished eating.”

Reese looked to her parents, she caught Lin’s, or her mom’s green eyes also looking at her unfinished breakfast on the picnic table. Reese knew her mom was a police officer and could be strict, while Kya, her mother, let her have more freedom and could convince her mom to change her mind. Not this time though. Both girls sat and ate. The grown-ups were chatting about something, but neither one were at all interested.

Asami’s phone buzzed with a text, and Akira instantly groaned, having long ago learned if her mother’s phone went off she was going to work. The adults paused in their eating as Korra looked on, wondering what Asami would do.

With a slow controlled breath she picked up her phone.

“No! Don’t answer it! You promised you would work less.” Akira protested.

Kya and Lin exchanged glances, they knew what it was like to have a demanding job. However, both their phones were in their vehicle and they only checked them in the morning.

Asami bit her lower lip and picked up her phone, but didn’t look at the screen.

“Don’t you break your promise!” Akira insisted, but her next words stunned the adults. “I don’t want you to make mom cry.”

Korra’s eyes widened, their daughter had become quite observant as she got older.

“My mother does the same thing, sometimes.” Reese spoke in a soft voice. Lin and Kya looked to their daughter, somewhat in disbelief, having always thought that they kept that aspect of their lives away from her.

With a shaky hand Asami gave Korra her phone. She promptly took it out of its case and popped the battery out.

“Korra! What the---“ The engineer gasped, what was she doing?

“Making sure you keep your promise.” She stood and threw the battery, into the small pond behind their campsite. Asami suddenly stood up, facing Korra, then kissed her slowly before resting their foreheads together.

“Thank you. I love you so much.” Asami gratefully said.

“Anytime, baby. Love you.” Korra replied as they kissed again.

Akira and Reese had started laughing when Korra threw the battery. And with her parents engaged in a kiss. She asked if they could leave. Kya and Lin just nodded. As Asami and Korra sat back down Akira came over and kissed their cheeks, saying she loved them. Reese had done the same with her parents.

Korra smiled at her wife while taking her hand. There would always be hardships, but she was thankful every day for the family she had made with Asami.


End file.
